This is Halloween
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: On Halloween, the Italian Vampires will haunt those who didn't dress up. Well, that's what Meta Knight said, anyway. Is it true? Rated T for potato sacks, Italian vampires, screaming, mysterious white vans, pointy hats, Kawasaki's horrible cooking, and suggested sexual themes. Read... if you dare!


**Don't ask me how or why. Even I don't know.**

* * *

"META KNIGHT."

Meta Knight twitched visibly at the sound of Kirby's voice. He turned over to the pink puffball, eye twitching. "What."

"TRICK OR TREAT." Kirby held out a potato sack, and gave the blue knight a cheeky grin.

"...What are you doing?" Meta Knight asked, though he didn't want the answer.

Too bad for him, because Kirby answered. Obviously. "Come on, it's Halloween, buddy!" He wrapped an arm (don't ask me how) around Meta Knight, who shuddered visibly.

"I'm not your... buddy." He muttered, slowly prying Kirby's stretchy lump of an arm off of him. "Besides, on Halloween, you're supposed to dress up."

Kirby covered himself with the potato sack, falling on the floor and screaming. "I DUN WANNA DRESS UP."

Meta Knight facepalmed. "You have to in order to keep the tradition." He smirked behind his mask, getting an idea. "And if you don't, the vampires will get you."

"V-vampires...?"

He nodded. "Yes. The Italian Vampires."

"OH GOD NOOOO." Kirby rolled down the hall, his screams reverberating across the castle.

Meta Knight chuckled, shaking his head/body as he walked down the hall. "He's such an imbecile."

* * *

A loud banging awoke Meta Knight from his dosing. He snapped awake, walking to the door of his home. He saw Fumu, who looked irritated.

"Yes, Fumu? How may I help you?"

Fumu's eye twitched. "What are you telling Kirby about Italian Vampires? What is Italian?"

Meta Knight shrugged. "I don't know. Italian is a language in a different planet. And I said it in order to keep Kirby away from me. He's been rather... clingy as of late." He shivered when he remembered just what Kirby had attempted to do to him in his sleep the other day.

Don't ask.

"Well, he's been running around Pupu Villiage, raving about how the Italian Vampires are going to get us if we don't dress up." The blonde explained.

"...I have a feeling this whole thing is going to end with our world exploding again."

"Ditto."

* * *

That night, everyone was shaking in fear, in various costumes as they prowled through the streets, giving, getting, and stealing sweets.

Everyone's sweets except for Kawasaki's. Because we all know his food is terrible.

Kirby skipped down the street, obviously happy with his costume.

"Kiiirby!" He heard Fumu's voice, and turned around, seeing his friend dressed as a witch. "Why aren't you dressed up as anything?" She asked.

"Didn't feel like it."

"Do you like my costume?"

"It blows." Kirby replied, stealing the pointy hat from her head.

"Give that back!"

"Newp." Kirby squealed and bounced down the street, running various people over as Fumu followed him.

Kirby didn't notice Meta Knight standing in the middle of the street, and ran him over, the two tumbling down a random hill that randomly appeared there for dramatic effect.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME." Meta Knight yowled, chucking the pink ball off of him as Fumu ran down the hill.

"...What are you supposed to be dressed as?" Fumu asked him.

"Myself. I look scary and menacing enough."

Fumu rolled her eyes. "Sure, you masked blueberry." She walked over to Kirby, who was dazed a couple feet away, snatching the hat away from him. "Next time, don't touch my hat." She leaned in towards Kirby's face. "Because you'll regret it if you do."

Kirby screamed, running away.

Fumu brushed her hands on her black outfit. "Well, that's taken care of."

Suddenly, a mysterious white van drove in out of nowhere.

"NEVER TRUST THE WHITE VANS." Coo the owl screeched, randomly flying by.

A tall man crawled out of the van, his shirt saying "Italian Vampire" on it.

"OH GOD THE ITALIAN VAMPIRE IS REAL." Meta Knight shouted.

"Come into my van. I has candy." The Italian Vampire told Kirby, who nodded eagerly.

As Kirby crawled into the van along with the man, a loud rumble echoed across the planet. The van started to float, and flew off into the distance, suggestive sounds coming from it.

And then, with a loud beep, the planet of PopStar exploded.

* * *

Kirby panted heavily, face flushed as he looked over at the cloud of ash that was once his home. "That was amazing candy, bro."

The man nodded, kicking his pants off his ankles. "Want more?"

"Oh boy, would I?" Kirby said, raising his non-existant eyebrows and leaning down, mouth open.

* * *

Meta Knight and Fumu were floating aimlessly in space.

"So the world did blow up in the end. I so called that." Meta Knight muttered, crossing his short arms.

"Ditto."

* * *

**This story kind of wrote itself. XD Happy (early) Halloween, folks! *cackles into the sunset***


End file.
